Los Angeles
by hetalitard
Summary: ONESHOT / As the world starts coming to it's potential end, millions endure the struggle to stay alive as the aliens start to invade over their home, all while the US Military fights to save all they can before time runs out.


**WARNING**: The original movie, Battle: L.A, does NOT belong to me in anyway, nor do the characters. If you have not watched the movie and would like to, DON'T READ THIS because it contains possible spoilers.

HEY GUYS. This is pretty small, and I was just writing things out about it after I finished watching the movie. It's great, srsly. Really sad, though, of course - I hope you guys like this story.

* * *

><p>It was one of those times when you wished everything was over. When you wished you were sitting at home with your wife, comfortably settled on the living room couch, cooing over a soon-to-be-born baby to each other in content, instead of being thrown across bloody pavement as a bomb blasted 15 yards from where you stood, sending you back about another 29.<p>

That wasn't going to happen now, and everyone had to tell themselves that; learn the cold, hard reality that they were in a war. At least, not anytime soon. All you could do was pray and hide. Pray that you would live through this. Or, pray that soon you'd be found by one of the invaders and let them simply shoot you through the heart to end all the misery and despair. You had to watch your loved ones be killed by an explosion, burned alive; or watch them be dragged away and shot by one of the many creatures that started this whole mess in the first place.

At the start, everyone was calm. The news had reported about oncoming meteors that were destined to strike far from the border of many oceans around the country. They claimed that the U.S marines were recruiting, and were simply going to be moving all humans living near the striking zones many safe miles away. But, at the time, everyone learned the horrifying truth. Saw it with their own eyes, as they stood at the beaches near the falling meteors. They were not just simple meteors. Not by a long shot. The U.S Marines Corps had been told, forewarned, about this approx. 30 minutes before the 'meteors' smashed into the oceans. Warned that these weren't just regular rocks from space. Pictures from satellites showed that the had a strange heat source to them. Not just on the outside, like normal - no, on the insides. Shapes were on the insides. But now, even if they were warned, it made no difference.

The air smelled of heavy gun fire, as if fireworks had just been let loose all over the place, and the sharp copper scent of blood. Dead bodies lay scattered in all sorts of places; on the streets, between houses, in their cars. Bodies were burnt, bloodied and full of holes were rather large bullets, about the size of ones fist, were shot through their torsos and nearly blown-off limbs. Despite this, it was still humid, the air so thick you couldn't have cut through it was a butcher knife. Marines were now sent out in groups of varying numbers, from 17 to simply 8 members. Their mission for now was to find any surviving occupants in the area. Bring them to safety. All this had to be done in 1 hour. When that time was nearing it's end, they were told to quickly get out of the area and move to the F.O.B Police Station about a 2.1 miles up the main street. Bombs were planned to be dropped, killing whatever... mutants were left. But it wasn't easy, especially whenever you are disoriented by so many numbers of explosions that have happened in the past 7 minutes, how many dead, blown apart bodies you've seen as you wander around the streets, watching in horror as your comrade is shot through the eye, his insides being splattered on the wall behind the both of you, as he sinks to the ground; having been alive 4 seconds ago, and now, 2 seconds later, dead.

The sky wasn't blue anymore. Instead, it was replaced with a dark red, bright oranges and black smoke filling the skies overhead. Helicopters could see everything, all the destruction, all the strange machines on rooftops, moving by themselves and holding out blurred arms - even from this height, it was apparent the blurred objects were guns, attached to their robotic arms; bright gunfire would explode from the end, and small ant-like bodies on the streets below would drop. Rapid gun shots could be heard, from M16's and M40A3 sniper rifles. And through all the distress and screaming, you can't help but think to yourself that not even 24 hours ago you were hugging your wife, your husband - telling them you loved them. Telling them you'd be home and safe. But now, you know that you're chances of surviving were little to none. Many would write letters to their loved ones, small, chicken-scratched notes written in the midst of combat. The only clear letters that could be made out would be 'I love you'.

* * *

><p>*The film, Battle: L.A , is set in modern day Los Angeles and follows a platoon of U.S. Marines during a global alien invasion, and are joined by an Airwoman and some Army infantry. The events of the film are inspired by the Battle of Los Angeles, a supposed World War II air raid of the city which turned out to be a false alarm caused by several unidentified objects.*<p>

Hope you all liked it. I ENJOY REVIEWS. -Thumbs up.-


End file.
